


Might Take a Little Crime to Come Undone

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bad end, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hate Sex, Mind Break, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After not reading the small print of a contract, Mitsuru ends up having to give up her body to a former business associate. Commission for AyyTeeThreeDee.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Might Take a Little Crime to Come Undone

The outfit that Mitsuru was wearing was embarrassing. Tight in all of the wrong places, but business was business, and as far as she knew she was doing a lot of people a big favour, so wearing one of the esteemed 'Race Queen' outfits was hardly a big ask, especially if it allowed her to strengthen some of the ties she had. The embarrassment would be a small price to pay, she reasoned. The race itself was a celebration of the flashy cars afforded by those at the highest of society—the sort of people that Mitsuru didn't generally like talking to, but whom she recognised it as her job to mingle with nonetheless.

Standing at the starting line, with the outfit zipped up as far as the race's organisers would allow her to, she waited for the signal to begin the race, then leaned forward, waving the flag she had been given. She could practically feel the eyes on her behind, hugged tightly in her outfit the way that it was. As much as it disgusted her to think that people might be thinking sexually of her, there was a rush of something else, something that she tried not to think about.

What she didn't count on was that the contract she had signed in order to attend (and perform at) the race also contained the stipulation that she would be offered up as the prize for whoever happened to win. After the race had been completed and the winner, someone she recognised from a business deal that had gone bad a couple of years prior, made his way over to her with hands far too grabby for her taste. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, angrily, when she felt his hand settle upon her hip—she was about two seconds away from kicking him when he waved the contact she had signed in front of her with his free hand. It was that very contract that came up in his defence, the small print of which had sealed her fate.

Mitsuru grit her teeth. 'I shouldn't have been so eager,' she thought to herself. Reading over the words on the page, it became clear to her just how bad of a situation she had gotten herself into. The contract stated in no uncertain terms that the winner of the race would be able to do whatever he wanted to do to her, with the only limits being anything that would damage her body permanently, and before Mitsuru could even begin making a case for herself, she was talked over by her ex-business partner.

"A deal's a deal, Kirijo-san, and you signed the papers. You aren't going to go back on your word again, are you? I can't imagine that would look good to your other partners." Flimsy as his reasoning might have been, it was enough to shut Mitsuru up for the moment that it took him to push her against the hood of the car that he had just used to win the race.

"If you think I'm just going to stand here and take it, you've got another thought—" Cutting her off by placing his hand over her mouth, the winner slipped his other hand around her body, between her legs, where he began to run his fingers against her snatch through the fabric of her outfit. Tight as it was, it was almost as if there was no clothing between them at all, with Mitsuru letting out an unwanted groan against his fingers.

Her hands, which had caught the hood on the way down to stop her from collapsing against it, lifted up to pull the hand away from her mouth, and at that point, he pushed her all the way down against the bonnet. Her mouth was free, but she was bent over, her ass pressed right against his crotch. Something hard was pressing against her ass, and Mitsuru didn't need to think very long to figure out what it was. Her head whipped around to look back at him, a look of disgust on her face, and as his own grinning expression stared back at her the winner pulled her outfit aside and slipped a finger into her bare snatch, invading her deeply without giving even a moment's notice.

That finger was joined by another a moment later, leaving Mitsuru to feel deeply ashamed as a soft sigh of pleasure left her lips and she, after clasping a hand over her own mouth, looked around to realise that everyone was watching her—watching the way that he was using her. Some of them were even cheering him on as his digits slipped in right down to their base, then curled inside her, the tips grinding against her inner walls in a way that didn't feel gentle but god damn if it didn't feel pleasurable.

It didn't take long for those fingers to pull back and be replaced by something else. Looking back again, Mitsuru confirmed the worst: he was about to fuck her. Her hands spread out and scrambled for just about whatever grip they could, anything to let her pull herself away from what was happening. "Don't you dare," she urged, spitting the words out. "I swear, I'll—" Whatever threat she was going to make didn't matter, and she knew that. Before she could even finish her sentence, the winner had slammed his hips forward and buried his apparently thick shaft to the base inside her.

The grip she'd managed to find on the car beneath her was helpful if only to stop Mitsuru from crumbling completely as she was taken so roughly. Eyes open wide, she leaned her head back, saliva leaking from her mouth as she grit her teeth so hard that she thought they might shatter. To say that he was being rough would have been an understatement. Not a moment after slamming inside, he had pulled his hips back and then slammed into her again.

"Tight Kirijo pussy," he grunted, her mostly-exposed rump jiggling with each hard thrust that he gave. "And to think that your father refused to let you be a part of business deals. If he had put a pussy like this on the table, his profits would have tripled!" 

The things that he was saying didn't feel good to Mitsuru, not in the least, but her mind was so overwhelmed by what was happening that she couldn't summon the strength to deny or counter them. Laying one arm on the car, she laid her chin atop that arm and placed her other hand against her face, a distant part of her overcome subconscious hoping that if she couldn't see the crowd of people watching, then they couldn't see her. Nonetheless, the jeers that came from them told her exactly how they felt about what was happening to her: "Go on, give it to her!" "Fuck the stuck-up bitch!" "Ruin her pussy!"

When her hand eventually dropped away from her face, her expression had become one of conflict. A part of her liked what was happening, no matter how much she wanted to pretend that part of her didn't exist. It wasn't just that so many eyes were on her, or that all power had been stripped away from her, or that his cock felt so fucking good pressing deep into her previously inexperienced twat over and over again, rather, it was a mix of all three of those things, and many other depraved thoughts that she couldn't help but succumb to, at least partway—enough for her pussy to be wet around the cock inside it, even though Mitsuru continued to urge that he stop.

"Please, I'll do anything," the redhead whined, her eyes having rolled into the back of her head, and in response, the winner only gave her ass a firm spank, a laugh following the rough treatment as he picked up the pace of his rough, ceaseless pounding. Mitsuru could feel herself sweating, crumbling underneath the pressure. Laying both arms against the car, she rose her hands to her face and ran them across it, trying to come to grips with herself, but each deep drive of that thick shaft into her cunt made the collection of her mind harder and harder. She felt like little more than a toy for him to play with, and as his pace picked up once more he reached forward to grab onto her arms, pulling them back so that she didn't even have the comfort of her own hands as her pleasure peaked and she was forced on display as she came in front of the crowd.

As it turned out, she wouldn't have to wait much longer for the opportunity to get her bearings, because it only took one more deep slam inside of her for him to reach his climax, and as his balls settled against her clit, thumping as they did, he emptied them into her, rope after rope of cum firing deep into her womb with such force that it forced her eyes to open wide once again. The orgasm that had started a little earlier continued to pulse throughout her form, and only when he pulled out, his cum seeping from her used pussy, did her climax calm. "That's it," the winner muttered, slapping his spent cock against her ass. "That's all a whore like you is good for, understand?"

Panting as she laid against the hood of the car, Mitsuru wondered what she had done to deserve such a fate. Those thoughts tortured her as she was pulled up onto her legs again and forced over towards the podium by the winner, who took his place up at the top, pulling her up with him as he went. Too exhausted to deny him, Mitsuru made her way up on unsteady feet, eventually having to slump against him once she reached the top. She was sore, and tired, and wanted the day to be over, but then his hands reached down to slip around her legs.

She was being lifted up into the air. Mitsuru didn't even have the energy to question what was happening, but soon enough her legs had been pulled all the way up to her head and his hands met at the back of it, the fingers interlocking to make sure that her legs wouldn't slip out of his grip. It was only once she opened her eyes and looked down the length of her own body that Mitsuru realised that her cum-filled pussy, just barely covered by the racing outfit that had slipped somewhat back into place, was on display for all that happened to be looking at them.

A moment later, his hard shaft was grinding up against her opening again, pushing the outfit out of the way so that he could grind against her directly, and then a moment more had him burying himself inside her a second time. With her body folded the way that it was, she felt almost claustrophobic despite the uncomfortable amount of open space in front of her, and as her eyes were forced open by the deep thrust that he gave, his cock's head knocking up against the entrance to her womb once again, she had no choice but to look upon the audience that was watching her, to accept that her reputation had likely been ruined and that she would never be taken seriously again.

Oh well. What use was there in trying to continue her family legacy when there was pleasure to be had? It thumped in her mind, melting away her resistance little by little, and the longer she was held there, unable to get comfortable while he fucked her so roughly that his balls swung up against her pelvis each time he gave another hard thrust deep into her snug twat. When Mitsuru's mouth opened again, it had fallen open, and her tongue soon spilt out, dribbling saliva onto her chest. The latex outfit felt so hot, yet what had seemed objectifying before only seemed fitting now that she had been turned into the winner's fucktoy.

Mitsuru managed to wrangle the ability to use her mouth away from the intense pleasure coursing through her, and she used that hard-earned freedom to beg: "Please fuck me! Make my slutty pussy yours! You won, you can have it!" The words spilt from her without much thought being put into them, but it didn't take long for her next orgasm to hit, and at that point, there was no chance of her being able to speak.

As her ability to do so melted away once more, her cunt spasmed around the shaft inside it, and as her eyes rolled back, a look of pure pleasure on her face, the winner dumped his second round of cum in her pussy. "You better get pregnant, you hear? If you're not, I'll just fuck you again and again until you are."

Collapsing to the floor as the winner let go of her, Mitsuru could hardly even summon the strength to lift her head. She hoped that she wasn't pregnant, not because she didn't want to be stuck with the permanency of such a thing, but because she wanted to be fucked again, as soon as possible. Her cum-dribbling pussy ached for another cock to fill it. All chances of the life she had once sought had been ruined, to be sure, but in that ruination, a monster had been created. 

The transformation from professional millionaire into depraved cock-loving whore had, apparently, been an easy one for Mitsuru Kirijo.


End file.
